


Kinda Gets You Going

by tegmen



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Victim Blaming, cigarette burns, higashi abuse on the other hand..., no child abuse actually happens, whatever it's called when you put out a cigarette on someone's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegmen/pseuds/tegmen
Summary: Poor Higashi.





	Kinda Gets You Going

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to my enablers on twitter for motivating me to write this
> 
> also if you've only heard the dub version of higashi's screams of terror [you're missing out](https://youtu.be/J42ktcpTYRc?t=12553)

Charles had already closed for the night, so when Higashi unlocked the door and let himself in, the place was deserted.

Mostly.

"Hm?" He flicked on the lights for a better look at the kid sleeping on one of the arcade's blue benches. "Keitaro-kun?"

Keitaro kept snoozing away, his head pillowed on a Captain Cop backpack. Higashi came up and gently shook him by the arm. "Hellooooo. Earth to Keitaro-kun. What're you doing here after hours?"

The undersized eight-year-old jolted awake, sat up, and looked at Higashi with "I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar" written all over his sleep-puffy face. He spoke so rapidly it sounded like one long, breathless word: "It's too hard to sleep at home 'cause Mom and Dad keep yelling at each other a lot at night lately so I came here and hid until the man at the desk left and I'm really _really_ sorry Higashi-san."

Sighing, Higashi sat down beside him.

"Look, I'm not mad, but no more sneaking around, okay? I only came to pick up some papers I left in my office. Otherwise you could've been stuck in here 'til opening. Don't want you bein' late for school."

Keitaro thought about it. "_I_ wanna be late for school," he said with a grin.

Higashi sniffed out a laugh and ruffled the kid's hair. "Well, too bad. Not on my watch."

He didn't have the heart to send Keitaro home to... that. He texted one of his underlings to come in early and let the kid out in time for school, then gave him his outer shirt to use for a blanket.

Keitaro thanked him about twenty times and probably would've kept going had Higashi not ordered him back to sleep. He was conked out before his head hit the makeshift pillow.

Higashi shook his head as he walked over to his office. What was he, a babysitter? Not that he minded kids hanging out at Charles, really. He figured as long as they were here they weren't getting beaten or abducted off the street—or worse. Kamurocho was no place for an elementary schooler to be running around unsupervised.

As he opened the door to the back room, the pungent odor of cigarette smoke surged over him.

Fresh smoke.

His heart broke into a gallop.

Hamura took a lazy drag off his cigarette, not bothering to move from his comfortable manspread-slouch on Higashi's couch. "Looking for those?" he said, nodding to the stack of documents on the table.

Higashi shut the door behind him as fast as he could without slamming it. His hand trembled so hard the knob rattled in his grip.

"Captain—why—"

Hamura raised and lowered one shoulder. "Heard you were in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by, check up on my favorite little lapdog."

His leer sent a familiar queasy ripple through Higashi's stomach. Higashi dropped his gaze, fixated on an orange floor tile.

"So. You turning this place into an orphanage or what?"

His tongue felt numb. "That's... the kid was just..."

"Guess he was wiped out. Slept right through me coming in and making myself at home. Poor kid, huh?"

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," said Higashi thinly.

Hamura smiled unpleasantly. "You know what to do."

Stiffly Higashi approached him. Slowly he sank to his knees in front of his captain.

Hands still trembling, he began to undo Hamura's belt.

"Take your time tonight," Hamura told him. "Nice and thorough."

As always, Higashi tried to picture himself floating free of his own body. Phasing through the walls. Escaping. Anything to trick his mind into thinking he wasn't here, this wasn't happening. He wasn't licking delicately at the slit of Hamura's cock. He didn't know the exact way to curl his tongue around the head to get the captain rock-hard in a flash.

"Fuck, you have the softest mouth." Hamura took his dick in hand and rubbed the head along the smooth, slippery inside of Higashi's cheek. "Soft as any girl's."

Higashi just knelt there, unresisting, until Hamura bored of admiring the cheek bulge his dick made.

"Heh. Pity you _aren't_ a girl," he said as Higashi went back to slurping at his cock. "I'd keep you knocked up the rest of your life."

_Lose yourself in the rhythm._

Hamura's thumb brushed Higashi's working jaw in a cheap parody of tenderness. "Why the long face, cutie? Not havin' fun?"

_Don't think about it._

"Y'know, nothing's stopping you from imagining you're doing this to someone else."

His rhythm faltered. Just for a split second. But it was all Hamura needed.

"Oh? So there _is_ a someone else." He flicked some ashes into the tray he'd moved to the arm of the couch. Casually he asked, "Does Kaito know?"

Higashi choked out a strangled sound around Hamura's dick. A waterfall of drool escaped the corner of his busy mouth.

"I'd say your secret's safe with me, only it ain't a secret to anyone with half a brain. What kind of fantasies do you have about dear old Aniki, I wonder? Him holding you down with those big strong arms, pounding your little twink ass into the mattress 'til you forget your own name?"

Despite himself, Higashi shivered.

"I'm doin' you a real favor, you know, giving you all this practice." His thumb kept stroking Higashi's chin; it felt nicer than it had any right to. "Don't get me wrong, you're a born cumdumpster, but now you've got the skill to back up your natural talent. You could have that brainless gorilla wrapped around your little finger if you wanted."

His shoe slid between Higashi's spread legs, pressed down slightly on the tent in his pants. "Mmm? Finally getting into it, are we?"

The touch startled a high-pitched whine out of him, only semi-muffled by the cock corking his mouth. With a jolt of alarm he thought of Keitaro, asleep in the next room. _Careful with the noise, dipshit._

"Tell you what," said Hamura, lightly adding pressure from his foot, drawing back again, making Higashi squirm with need. "Make some more of those pretty sounds for me and I'll get you off."

Higashi gave a little shake of his head, eyes downcast.

"Hm. That's a shame." Hamura's gaze flicked to his still-smoldering cigarette and lingered there, thoughtful.

His lips were swollen, his jaw ached; but he'd heard the strain growing in the captain's voice. Soon he'd finish and Higashi could—

Fingers knotted in his hair, jerking him back and off of Hamura's dick. Hamura thrust his cigarette into Higashi's open mouth and shoved the burning end against his tongue.

"Now that's more like it," chuckled Hamura as shrill, pathetic whimpers spilled from high in his chew toy's throat. He tried to thrash free but was held firmly in place by the hair. The acrid taste of ashes filled his mouth.

At last Hamura released him, and he doubled over, retching out ashes. Agony pulsed from his tongue.

A broad hand cupped Higashi's face, squeezed hard, forced him to look up at Hamura. Cum slapped over his face in thick ribbons, striping his cheeks, his shades, his hair.

Cursing under his breath, Hamura coaxed out a few more threads. When it was over he let go of his dripping dick with a grunt.

"Clean this up."

He knew better than to deny Hamura a second time. Doing his best to block out the screaming pain in his tongue, he latched back on to the softening cock and sucked it clean of cum. Hot tears flowed freely down his cheeks. It wasn't just the burn—his own helplessness disgusted him as much as Hamura did.

"Don't swallow yet." Blunt fingers pried apart Higashi's teeth, and the captain had a good long look at the frothy mess of semen and saliva pooled on his tongue. He gave a low growl of approval.

"Good work tonight," he said as he zipped himself back into his pants and redid his belt. "I look forward to our next heart-to-heart, Higashi-kun."

By the time Hamura left the arcade, Higashi was still hunched over on his knees, eyes unfocused, barely aware of the cum dribbling down his face.


End file.
